All My love
by arenwick
Summary: Rose hates Scorpius Malfoy what she doesn't see is how much he loves her. rated M for later chapters and swearing. my first Fanfic ...
1. Chapter 1

'_Why am I always at the end of all the lists' I thought to myself 'Weasley, near the end of the alphabet and Rose is too, I guess that's where I belong? Makes sense now that I look back on it, I was the last girl to go up and get sorted, after me was three of the scariest looking first years I'd ever seen. My cousin Albus and a blonde friend of his from the train had both been sorted into Slytherin. I knew who the blonde was; my dad warned me about him, Scorpius Malfoy, His father Draco had been a death eater in the second war and had turned as soon as they knew Voldemort was going to lose. _

"_Weasley, Rose" Professor Longbottom called out next. I jumped about a meter into the air and quickly shuffled up to the front of the hall. I sat on the stool and Neville put the old hat on my head. _

"_Hrmm, you seem to fit perfectly into several of the houses but one stands out to me, you are smart like a Ravenclaw, Brave like a Gryffindor and Cunning and sly like a Slytherin, but you seem partial to not being in Ravenclaw, but would like to be with your family, how about "SLYTHERIN!" _

_Everyone gasped; I thought for sure I was going to be in Gryffindor, with all of my family apart from Al._

_I swear I looked like a bug, my eyes popped out of my sockets and I almost started crying. There was no way I could be in Slytherin. My dad would kill me._

It was almost time to go back to school, not that school was bad, but it wasn't home. I'm Head girl, was a prefect and I am at the top of my class. Silver and Green are my colors, Slytherin; it would be surprising if you knew my parents…two of the golden trio Ron and Hermione Weasley.

"Rose are you finished packing, were heading to the burrow in a few minutes! "My brother screamed at me up the stairs.

"Yah Hugh, I'll be down in a minute." I yelled back

I scrambled to finish packing and get my trunk closed and down the stairs

After a lot of trouble I finally broke down and asked my father to get the trunk.

My trunk landed with a thud at my brothers feet and he smiled, "Good to see your smiling face Rosie-Posy"

I grabbed him and mussed his brown hair. He was amazing, he excelled at everything, he was a year behind me and he was in most of my classes. He rivaled even my mother's intelligence.

I went to the sitting room and got my owl, Widge, and placed her near the fireplace. I was so excited to see my tribe of a family before my last year of school, though it would be weird without James, whom had graduated last year.

"Hurry up mom, dad we need to get going or we'll be late" I sighed

Laughing they walked down the stairs hand in hand and I flooed to the Burrow with Hugo hot on my heels.

When I got there my grandma Weasley was waiting for me, she never said it but I knew I was her favorite.

"How's my Rosie doing? Staying out of trouble?" she laughed and embraced my brother as he appeared out of the green fire.

"Rosie, not in trouble, HAH." My brother laughed stepping out of the embrace and winking at me. I went upstairs and put my bag on my bed and sat there looking at myself in the mirror. I needed to do something to my hair. I had started on getting it under control when I heard them. It's hard not to hear the sound of arguing as my cousins arrived.

"Ouch James, that was my foot"

"Sorry Lily, Albus move your right in the way of everyone!"

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, I'm so glad to see you," I heard my brother scream

I ran down the stairs, I loved when there are lots of people here, it doesn't feel like the burrow without at least ten people.

"Albus Severus Potter! Get your butt over here and say hello to me!" he looked over at me and gawked

"Rosie, your hair! What did you do?" he was causing the whole family to look at me now and I felt awkward just standing there, so I ran down the stairs and jumped on him in a tight hug. He was more than tall he was a monster he stood at six foot two, I'm a midget at 5"5' compared to him, he was taller than Uncle Harry, so my hug was a bit of a failure.

"It's straight when did that happen?"

"Al I straighten it all the time, you just never notice."

Al and I headed up to my room, talking the whole way.

I had missed this kid so much this summer, it was our last year in school together, I had made Head girl and he was still a prefect. It was weird being in Slytherin when all my cousins and friends were in Gryffindor, of course being out of the normal Al and I were in Slytherin.

"Al who's the head boy this year? I heard it was another Slytherin."

"Yeah it's Scorp, thought you would know that, he knew that you were head girl."

Fuck the one person in the entirety of Hogwarts that I didn't get along with was going to be sharing a bathroom with me.

Scorpius POV

I was in love. I was dying without her; I hadn't seen her smiling face since last June. Weasley, why did it have to be a Weasley, no it couldn't be a Zabini or a Parkinson or even a Flint no it had to be my best friends cousin. Rose October Weasley.

Can you say kill me… I can. Fuck. And I get to share a common room with her. What was I going to do; it was hard enough to be with her when I was hanging out with her best friend and cousin, Albus. This year was going to kill me.

"Scorp can you hurry up I don't want to be late for going to see Grandfather and Grandmother!" I hated when my sisters thought they could just do whatever they wanted.

"Shut up Pyx and tell Carina to go get my owl from the tower." I yelled back.

I had two little sisters and they were getting on my nerves, they were both in third year now and I had to protect them from any boys that wanted to get in their knickers.

"Why am I so nice?" I said to myself with a smirk.

I got downstairs and headed to the fireplace to floo to my grandparents.

So living with Malfoy wasn't as hard as I thought it would be; I mean he is clean and quiet but he has a lot of girls over. And I always see him on the couch with one of his slags.

So when my birthday came around I decided to have a party so he couldn't have a slag over to snog whilst I was trying to have a good time being 17. It started out ok but I guess I drank too much fire whisky.

Did I see myself waking up in a green and black bed, sure, but with the Malfoy Necklace tangled into my red curls, no, well that is exactly where I am right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY!" I screamed into his ear trying to get him off of me. Screaming when the necklace pulled my hair

"Jesus would you calm down Weasley, it's not that big of a deal, here see I'm getting the necklace out of your hair. Shit it's pretty stuck; we might have to cut it."

"NO YOU ARE NOT CUTTING MY HAIR" screw that I would rather walk around with Malfoy attached to my head than cut my hair.

Snip

"Too late… sorry Weasley. It's not that bad you know just sticks up a little."

Before he could even say another word I grabbed my wand and turned his hair red like mine.

I jumped out of bed and immediately wished I hadn't, all I had on was a large Slytherin Quidditch jersey

Before he could say anything he winked and I ran out of the room.

Shit, what did I do last night? I wake up to a screaming redhead in my bed, semi naked, I definitely didn't mind, she still hadn't seemed to figure out that I liked her.

This couldn't end well.

I headed into our shared bathroom while she was in the shower, she didn't seem to notice me so I just kept getting ready, getting into the second shower. When she heard it she squeaked.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah what do you want Weasel?"

Her shower turned off and I heard her grab her towel and open the curtain, my stupid flimsy little curtain was all that was separating me from an almost naked Rose. I felt the color rising in my cheeks.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning, I was very rude and not very head girl of me. But I have a question,"

I nodded and remembering she couldn't see me grunted to let her know I was listening.

"What did we do last night?"

I had no idea what we did last night to be honest. But I couldn't let her know that.

"I'm sure it was nothing bad Rose, you probably just fell asleep in my bed and I didn't see you there before I went to sleep, we were both wasted beyond anything and I mean our rooms look the same, decoration wise."

I had finished showering so I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist.

I stepped out of the shower and she was staring at me, eyes bugging out of her head, she had been changing, shit, she was wearing green lacy panties and a matching bra, I spent too long looking. The color in my face coming back.

"Since when do you call me Rose?" She asked as she covered herself with her robes, her face turning the color of her hair.

I faltered, here was the girl of my dreams, literally, and she was almost naked, and all I could do was stare.

"Hello, Earth to Scorpius you alive in there?" she waved a hand in front of my face and I started.

"Yeah, wait what?" what had she said

"I said since when do you call me Rose?" She cocked her head to the side and smirked at me.

"Since now, I mean we did wake up in the same bed." I added a wink and she grimaced at the memory.

This was ridiculous

"I'm about to get naked, and I know you want to see that but… I need my privacy, so get out" she jumped and ran out of the room.

I saw him, he was gorgeous, his chest was chiseled and his abs, oh my god his abs were made by the gods. What are you thinking this is Scorpius Malfoy not a guy I can ogle at. Ok this is stupid, I needed to get my thoughts straight.

He saw me in my underwear though and he stared at them. Maybe he liked them. STOP! What the fuck do you care if he liked your knickers.

"Hey Rose, can you pass me a shirt, the one I have is dirty, there on my dresser."

I grabbed his shirt and walked into the bathroom, not looking at him or his amazing body.

"Your blushing Rose, why, are you embarrassed?" he winked at me

"No I just have allergies, why do you care?"

"Allergies to what? Boys" he scoffed

I blushed deeper, handed him his shirt and turned to leave

"Wait, Rose, can we talk maybe later, like after dinner before our rounds?"

I nodded and walked out of the room, got to my room and got ready.

I looked flustered as I walked down to breakfast after a half an hour. Scorpius was still in his room, and I decided not to wait for him, it might be awkward.

I got down to the Great hall and headed over to Al, who was sitting alone eating a pile of pancakes, looking content.

"Al, we need to talk, I need your help."

He looked up from his pancakes and patted the seat next to him.

"Al I have a problem, it's a boy, and you well speak boy." I sat next to him and helped myself to some hot cereal.

"Well I would hope I speak boy, I am a boy" he grinned at my awkwardness

"Ok smart ass, thank you for the enlightenment, but seriously, there is this guy that I woke up with this morning and I think he hates me, because I thought I hated him, and now I think that I might actually like him, how do I know if he likes me?"

He seemed to get angry at the fact that I had slept with a guy and he immediately forgot about helping me.

"Who is he, what house is he in, that scum touching my cousin, I'll kill him, ROSE! Who the fuck is he?"

As if he knew we were talking about him Scorpius decides to walk over and sit on the other side of me.

"Scorp!" Al yelled "Were there any boys other than you in Roses dorm last night after her party?"

"How would I know I had a lovely lady in my bed, maybe you should ask your cousin?" Scorpius answered smoothly.

I blushed deeper as both boys looked at me

"Well obviously Al I told you I woke up next to someone and I don't know how to handle this, can we go talk alone Al?"

Scorpius looked at me smirking and winked; Al complained but eventually got up from his plate of pancakes to talk to me.

We both had divination first period, and we started walking to the north tower. When we arrived at the bottom of the ladder, he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Rose, what's wrong? You didn't get a chance to explain yourself before Scorp interrupted."

"Well last night went amazingly and I guess I had too much to drink and I woke up with a guy in my bed that I thought hated me, but from what he was saying when I woke him up he didn't seem to hate me at all, Al I thought I hated this guy and after this morning he seems nicer to me and I don't know if I like him or not. What do I do?"

He started at me for a good two minutes and burst out laughing. When he saw my face he stopped and got himself together.

"Look Rosie, if you like this guy, first how well do you know him? If you know him well, go off your gut but if you don't know him that well maybe you should get to know him. He might end up being amazing."

I hated when Al was right,

"Thanks Al, you know I hate it when you're right." I smiled and gave him another failure of a hug.

After an agonizing hour of predicting my gruesome death, Al and I headed to charms. Al got into class just before I did and he got the seat that I had been looking at. That left only one seat, and it was next to the one person I didn't want to see. I walked over and threw my bag next to the bench, grabbing my text for class.

I needed to talk to Al; I had walked up just as he was screaming about some boy being in Roses bed, Merlin's Saggy left one she hadn't told him had she?

"Scorp, were there any boys other than you in your dorm last night after Roses party?"

"How would I know I had a lovely lady in my bed, maybe you should ask your cousin." I answered hoping he didn't hear the hitch in my voice.

Rose blushed hard as Al and I both looked at her, waiting.

"Well obviously Al I told you I woke up next to someone and I don't know how to handle this, can we go talk alone?"

She looked at me and I smirked and winked at her. She glowered and stormed out of the hall with Albus right after her, carrying a pancake.

I had gone to Muggle Studies, and didn't focus at all, she was all I could think about; her look, her smell, rainwater and pumpkin juice, and her beautiful face. I had to tell her tonight, she needed to know how I've felt since second year.

I walked to Charms, hoping Al was there, I wanted to know what she had said about this morning. Merlin I'm not allowed to be obsessed over a girl. I sat in mine and Al's usual seat and when he walked in he looked at me, winked and grinned. He went and sat next to Hugo, where Rose usually sits. Voldemort's left nipple, he was going to get beat later. He was the only person in the entire world that knew how I felt about his cousin, and he did this on purpose. In came Rose, in all her perfection, with her beautiful face and scrumptious body, and her scowl as she walked over to my table, the only other seat left. She got her school work out and started working furiously on finishing the essay that had been assigned. After a half hour of utter silence, I thought it would be a good idea to try to start a conversation.

"So Rosie; how goes the boy issues?" I whispered into her ear, knowing she would blush at my closeness. And blush she did, she turned a deep crimson and looked up at me with disdain.

"Why do you care Ferret?"

"Just curious, Weasel, Albus shouldn't have to deal with your sexual issues, that should be left to the two parties involved."

She seemed to become angered by hearing this come from my mouth.

"I can't, Scorpius, because the person involved is a total troll when it comes to the opposite gender, and trust me I know this, I grew up in close proximity to him most of my school life." She seemed to be gathering anger and volume. "And for another thing, the man, no boy in question is known to sleep around, so no Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I will not talk to you about being a notch on your bedpost." She finished with a huff and I looked around, the entire class was staring at us, including the teacher.

"If you two are quite finished then, ten points from Slytherin for interrupting the class, and Detention tonight, front hall ten o'clock both of you." She muttered something about what a shame it was to be giving the head girl and boy a detention.

"Thanks a lot Malfoy." She snarled and went back to writing her essay.

That was the single most embarrassing thing of my life to date. How dare he talk to me after what he did? I refuse to be another notch in his bedpost I'm not some slag you can just hit and quit, I've never even had sex for God's sake. This is absolutely ridiculous, after Charms I got up and walked out of class without a backward glance. I heard someone calling my name but I didn't look back because I knew who it was.

"Rose, can you listen to me for a few minutes?"

I shook my head in disgust at what had just happened. "No" I stated simply

The blonde shook his head "Not good enough." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into a broom closet.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? This is absolutely unnecessary, I demand you let me go at once and let me out of this broom cupboard."

He shook his head and I heard a small click like a door being locked.

"Not until we talk Rose"

He had this look in his eyes, a dark dangerous look, that I didn't want to see when we were this close to each other. I went to grab the door handle and he grabbed my wrist so hard I felt as if they were breaking.

"Not until we talk Rose. I know you're pissed at me for whatever happened last night. I get that. You are not the only one who is scared of what happened last night okay." He took a deep breath and continued "Rose imagine that you like a girl, one who hates you, and you have been a total arse to her for your entire time at school, and you wake up with her in your bed and you realize that is what you want for the rest of your life. Now remember she hates you so you have absolutely no chance with her. Try to see things from my perspective." When he had finished I was glad it was dark in the broom closet because I was beet red and I was pretty sure I had gotten light headed near the last part of his little speech.

"Rose Weasley, I have loved you since second year, you are the only girl I want, and, please try to understand, but I only made fun of you because even if it's not good you are still thinking about me." He stopped and hesitated "Rose October Weasley will you come to Hogsmede with me this weekend?"

I didn't know what to say, this is why I needed Al's help he spoke boy and I was clearly failing at it if this blonde standing in front of me had liked me since second year and I didn't notice.

"I don't know what to say, you just professed your love for me and I'm sitting here like an idiot not knowing what to say, can you give me some time, I'll have an answer for you by the end of the day, OK?"

He nodded so vigorously that I practically heard the rocks in his brain move. he had unlocked the door and gestured for me to exit, which I did and right before I left that stranded hall I reached up and pecked him on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note … didn't say this in the first chapter but I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. And please excuse the sudden perspective change my computer hates me. (Lost the lines)

**Chapter 2: Into the unknown**

_Dad, _

_I know that you're mad at me for being sorted into Slytherin but I miss you, can you please talk to me, it's not my fault that the hat saw it fit to put me into that house. Albus says hello and tell mom I said hello and send my love to Hugo._

_Love, _

_Rose _

_It had been 3 weeks and my father was not talking to me, ever since I told him I was in Slytherin. It's like he hated me, but mom said he was just really busy, so I kept writing saying how sorry I was. He still hadn't answered. _

_Scorpius, Al and I became an inseparable trio, we had all the same classes together, ate together and pulled jokes on other first years together. Al and Scorp became my best friends._

~R~W

I walked to the library to think, I always think best in the library. He had just asked me out. What the hell this kid hasn't been nice to me since third year when I started going with Ian McMillian, a fourth year. I had really liked that kid and Scorp just ruined it. I had heard from Ian that Scorp had taken him aside and started wailing on him, for no reason at all. I didn't talk to Scorpius for a really long time after that. It was in fifth year when Scorpius sent Ian to the hospital wing with a broken jaw and ribs. He had done this after he had seen Ian slap me because I had been flirting with another boy. I hated him after that, we hadn't talked for over a year, and I just ignored him whenever Al was hanging out with the two of us. And this year was harder, we were both Heads and that meant that we had to talk. He had attempted to apologize on the train here but I had stopped him, he had started with "I think that you think I owe you and apology." For fuck sakes at least start with a decent opening so it's not all on me.

So here I was, sitting in the library as usual, but this time by myself. And as usual I was thinking about him.

"Rose Weasley right?" a small little first year came up to me, handing me a box with a bow.

I nodded and she smiled and walked off in the other direction.

I looked at the small silver and green box. Scorpius of course. I set it in my bag and continued writing.

I went to the heads common room because I had another spare, thinking I would take a little nap.

I got into my bed and I remembered the little gift that the first year had delivered. I pulled it out of my bag and looked at it; it was Silver and Green with a little snake as a latch. It was beautiful on the outside.

I pulled the snake out of the hook and opened the lid. I gasped, a single rose petal lay in the box, I picked it up and it vanished, leaving a note.

_Rose, _

_I was wondering it is Hogsmede weekend in two days and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going with me. _

_Sincerely _

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

I loved that he was such a cheese ball. It hadn't been over three hours and he was already trying again.

Did I even like him, he broke me and Ian up, and he had sent Ian to the hospital wing. But he only did it because he saw Ian hit me. And it's not like it was the first time he had hit me. He knew what had been going on since it had started. I had always gone to him and Al for help healing me. Scorpius had wanted to go to Ian and kill him for even thinking about doing all he did to me. I grabbed my side where I still had the scar from when I hadn't listened to him about the shampoo. It had gotten so ridiculous he would hit me for not using the right smelling shampoo.

~F~B

"_Rose I told you that I didn't like that shampoo, and you were to switch to the old one." He had stepped closer to me, with the look I recognized. I backed away in fear._

"_I'm sorry Ian, I was going to change it but I couldn't find it, I think my roommates took it."_

_He grabbed my hair and I screamed when he threw me into the shower. Hot pain had seared my side but I refused to cry. I looked up at him, he wasn't done. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me back down onto the floor of the shower, he stepped on my wrist and it broke. Excruciating pain racked my body, he was torture cursing me. It's not as if he hadn't done it before, but he was always careful when he did and made sure it was short, he held this for close to five minutes. When the pain had subsided he laughed, and before he left he turned the shower on hot. I lay there for over an hour, crying. When Albus walked in to shower he found me on the floor surrounded by blood and passed out under steaming water._

_~E~F~B_

_I _cried myself to sleep after that memory burned through my mind.

I woke up to a cold cloth over my head and Scorpius sitting at the end of my bed looking worried.

"You were screaming in your sleep" he said quietly.

I curled up into a ball in his lap and cried some more.

"Do you remember when he used the Cruciatus Curse on me?" I asked quietly once I calmed down a bit.

"Yes I do, and I remember how angry I was when I came in to see where the hell Al had gone and found him with you in his arms, crying."

I wanted him to kiss me.

"I'll go to Hogsmede with you this weekend, on one condition."

His face broke into a huge grin "Anything"

"Kiss me"

"Really, this isn't some sick joke is it, you know I have wanted you to say that for the longest time."

"Merlin, Scorp, just kiss me"

His lips crashed onto mine with so much passion, he tasted amazing, like pumpkin pie. I moaned and reached my hands around his neck, my hands tangling in his hair.

I broke away, remembering something

"Scorp, if we're going to do this, I'm the only one, no more slags."

"I only snogged them to keep my mind occupied from you."

I smiled and pulled his head back down to mine. When his lips left mine, they travelled to my neck causing me to moan again. I grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms over his head and pulled it off. I took a second to admire his body, it was perfect, not too muscular but not too flat, and his chest was just the right size. I brought his mouth against mine again and as I slid my hands down his stomach, he moaned and I smirked against his lips.

~R~W

The next two days I was in and out of the hospital wing, I had been prone to panic attacks after Ian had started to attack me and I needed dreamless sleeping potion. Scorpius was always there when I went to sleep and when I woke up. I was back to normal again on Friday and didn't need the potion to sleep. I was unable to go to classes yet, but I was working on it. On Saturday I was almost 100% better, I rolled over and Scorpius wasn't there. There was a note on the pillow.

_Rose, _

_Gone to breakfast meet you at 11 for our trip _

_Yours, _

_Scorpius H. Malfoy_

I rolled out of bed and got up to get ready. I was feeling weird, maybe even excited for this date. I was too scared to date for a long time. It had been over a year since the last incident and just past a year since he was expelled for using an Unforgivable curse on me. I got to the shared bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I look like utter shit. My usually lively red hair was lying limp and lifeless at my shoulders, my green eyes were dull and my skin was sallow and my face was gaunt. I got in the shower and scrubbed. I scrubbed away the sleep and the tears that were threatening to appear, and I scrubbed away the fear. When I was finished and almost raw from scrubbing, I stepped out of the shower and was promptly greeted by an undressing Scorpius.

"I-I," I shook my head to get a grip "hey Scorp, thought you went down to breakfast?"

He had this smirk on his face that said something I didn't know.

He handed me his towel, "think you need this" he said and started laughing.

I looked down, of course I forgot a towel, I grabbed it and wrapped myself, I was the color of a beet now.

"Shut up Scorpius" I muttered as I walked out of the bathroom and into my side of the house.

Oh Merlin he saw me naked, and he laughed. Well I was never ashamed of my body, I play Quidditch, I have muscle but I am not boyish, I still have curves. I dried my hair and started getting dressed, a deep blue V-neck and beige skinnies, seems good for a first date. I put on almost no makeup and went up to the hall.

The wind was sharp and I pulled my cloak around me tighter, I hated when boys thought it was a good idea to be late. The clock chimed 11 o'clock and as if he apparated there he was, looking dapper as always. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we headed to Hogsmede.

We went to the Hogs Head and he bought me butterbeer and then we walked around the shops for a while, just talking. We ended up at the shrieking shack, I was shivering involuntary and he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him and kissed me. This is how Hugo, Albus, Lily, and Lucy found us.

"What the fuck is this then?" Hugo said looking pissed.

I hated that my family was so protective; most of them didn't know what the hell even happened between Ian and me.

"What the hell does it look like Hugh?" I asked back.

"Looks like you and Malfoy are getting pretty close."

I nodded and Scorpius tightened his grip around my waist.

"So what Hugh, you and Longbottom are getting pretty close, do I bug you about it?"

"Well, uh, no but this is different, he's a Malfoy."

"So?"

"What difference does it make if he is a Malfoy or not, he is not his father and I am not our parents, Hugh, there is nothing wrong with me snogging him."

He just huffed and stalked away, muttering to himself.

"Your dad won't be pleased with you at all Rosie." Lily stated and she and the rest of my family followed Hugo. Shit my life was over, if my father found out about this he wouldn't talk to me again, he had only forgiven me for being in Slytherin in third year.

"I can't do this Scorp, I can't have my family hate me, it just feels wrong." I muttered as I pulled out of his grip on my waist.

"Please Rose; give me a chance at least. What do I have to do?"

I shook my head, he couldn't do anything, it was not my fault our families hated each other.

"I have to go Scorp; I'll see you around yeah?" the feeling of tears was burning at the back of my throat, I needed to get out of there, I turned and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts before he could change my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry if this is so scatterbrained I'm at school and it's hard for me to sneak this into classes. Hope its ok R&R tell me what you think… I do not own any HP characters or anything recognizable from the books… that's all J.K.R.**

**Chapter 3: Can you listen?**

"_Hey Ian," I said cheerfully. We had been dating for over a month now, it was 3__rd__ year and my father had just forgiven me for being in Slytherin over the summer. _

"_Morning Babe, how are we this fine day?" he asked slipping his arms around my waist and kissing me lightly on the lips. I loved how good he molded with my body._

"_I am having a great day, what would you say to a picnic?" I asked looking up at him hopefully._

_He nodded "meet you by the oak tree near the lake around noon?"_

_I nodded this time. It was a Saturday and it was beautiful, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. I went up to my dorm to get ready, just pulling on a light sundress and a cardigan, it wasn't that warm yet. We had a great lunch, we talked for hours but near the end of the picnic we got into an argument. He had called me a bitch and a lying whore even though I had only ever been with him. And I ended up calling him a maniacal, egotistical bastard. This was the first time he hit me. _

_~R~W_

I hated living so close to Scorpius but not talking to him, we had just mended our friendship after two years of not talking. He had kissed me. I wanted to let him know so badly that I wasn't the type to just go straight into these relationships. I needed time. He didn't seem to think I was being fair, after I just left him at the entrance to the shrieking shack he came after me, tried to convince me that he didn't care what my family said. Thing is, I did.

"Rose; can you listen to me for like two minutes?"

I shook my head and continued walking to the heads dorm. He caught up with me in no time and spun me around to look at him.

"Rose, please I just got you back, I can't lose you to something as stupid as a few comments from your family."

The tears were burning in the back of my throat and in my nose. I was going to cry. He looked at my facial expression and his softened.

"Don't cry Rosie, I'm sorry, I don't want this to hurt you in any way. Please just give me a chance."

I shook my head again, the tears pouring down my face, why was I so weak?

"Not good enough." He stated and pulled me to the Heads house.

I was ready to curl up in a ball and die he was amazing, why couldn't I just let this happen, because of my dad and Ian. I hated that I had lost so much in my life and all I had to do was to give up and say I would go on another date with the man standing in front of me.

We got into the common room and he shoved me up against the wall and looked at me, his soft grey eyes turning into steely silver. He slowly, as if not to scare me, lowered his lips onto mine. Immediately I felt warmer than I had in days. He pulled me away from the wall and wrapped an arm around my waist his hand on my lower back and the other was in my hair. I snaked my arms around his neck and sighed inwardly, I loved this feeling. He grabbed around my waist and hitched me up to his hips, I wrapped my legs around him and he let out a soft moan. I was taller than him now so I had the upper hand, I nibbled at his lower lip and he opened his mouth, I deepened the kiss, and much to my pleasure he still tasted like butterbeer. He walked us to his room without breaking the kiss, and put me down on his bed. He cast several charms I didn't hear or want to know, and climbed over top of me.

"Now Rose, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you prefer." He smirked and rested on his hands and knees over top of me, looking comfortable.

"Depends on how easy the easy way is?" I smiled like an angel back up at him.

"Oh I see, you would like the hard way then, not so easy for me."

I nodded and smiled. He lowered his face so it was inches from mine

"Guess I'll have to play nice then." And he was kissing me again.

He let only some of his weight onto me and grabbed my hair and pulled me in closer. He sat us up me in his lap, straddling him. I don't know how long we were snogging for but I remember passing out later that day, my lips swollen and my hair a mess.

I woke up to an arm around my waist, a chin on my head and legs entwined with mine. I smiled. I liked this, I still had some hard feeling for this man but it could only get softer.

~R~W~

It was almost time for Christmas now, the last few weeks went by in a blur. After the makeup with Scorpius and me life had gone very fast. There was a lot of snogging and a lot of yelling at us from my cousins and a lot of tears, on my end. But he told me he didn't care so I shouldn't. It was hard not talking to anyone in my family, except for Albus. He had understood that I was giving this boy a chance. It was like first year all over again, except we were all 17 not 11. It was one of the warmer December weekends and as seventh years we had permission to go to Hogsmede on the weekend. Scorpius, Al, I and another seventh year Slytherin names Celeste went to Hogsmede. We stopped and got warm butterbeer and walked around the village. It was a perfect day for the middle of the winter, sunny with crisp cool air. We went around to the field behind the hogs head and lay down in the grass. I snuggled in close to Scorpius. You know those girls that keep count of the exact day that you get with someone, I'm not one of them, I figured we had been together for about a month, and the snogging was only getting him so far.

"Scorp, can we go back to your dorm? I have to talk to you." I said into his chest.

He hummed yes back and we got up, said bye to Al and Celeste, and headed back to school.

He didn't talk all the way back to the school, just held onto my hand the entire way. _He thought I was breaking up with him_ shit.

"Scorp, I'm not breaking up with you, so calm the hell down, I just wanted some time alone with you, you know?"

He relaxed immediately and squeezed my hand. We were at the dorms now he muttered "house elves" and the wall slid away to let us into the common room. He pulled me in the direction of his room. What was I about to do? Fuck I'm scared.

"We don't really need to go to your room, the common room is empty, let's just talk here." I motioned to the green couch. He stopped pulling "No snogging?"

I smiled, he seemed so upset.

"Not until we talk." I said and pulled him to the couch, I sat down first and then him, and he pulled me onto his lap.

"What's wrong love?" he said looking at me with his soft gray eyes boring into mine. '_Get a hold of yourself Rose'_ I said mentally. I looked back at him with as much intensity as I could muster.

"Well I have two things to say, one I think we need to have the talk, and two it's about what you're going to be doing for Christmas." I nodded when I had finished speaking to signify that I was done.

He laughed quietly and rolled his eyes.

"Rose, I have wanted to ask you about Christmas for the past week, and you decide to bring it up now? Well here is the question I wanted to ask. Rose October Weasley; will you come to my house, with your family for dinner on Christmas."

I was shocked; that was I was going to say."I was going to ask you the exact same thing" I laughed. "I think we need to talk to our parents about this first but that is going to be interesting."

A small bit of color was growing on his cheeks. "I already talked to my parents about it, there waiting to see what your parents say."

I nodded, "Do they know who I am? The fact I'm a Weasley, that our fathers hate each other."

"Of course they know Rose, I'm not ashamed of dating you and you shouldn't be either, of me."

It was my turn to blush, "I-I'm not ashamed of dating you, it's just you know my dad, and he still holds a grudge against your father, and I don't want him blowing you up or something." I smiled at him, knowing he was semi-scared of my father.

I liked him so much, I might even love him, and had for most of my time at Hogwarts, I had just never let myself know that.

"Scorp, you know, I don't think that snogging is enough anymore." I said smiling flirtatiously at him.

His eyes, I swear, almost popped out of his head. "Yeah?"

I nodded and kissed his chest. We were at his room now and we were all alone, he set me down on his bed and went to the door and placed his tie on the handle, closed and locked it.

"Before we start Scorp, I want you to know, this is my first time, so if you don't want to I get it," I looked at him secretly hoping he would take me up on my offer to just snog.

"I feel honored that you bestow such a treasure upon me." He smiled

I sat up on the bed as he walked over, he had his shirt undone by the time he was at me, and he slipped out of it and got on the bed. I must have looked scared because he came up to where I was sitting and wrapped me in his arms. "We can wait Rose, we don't have to have sex today, I can wait and I know you can too, how bout I show you what I can do, I promise, I won't hurt you." He smiled when I nodded

"As long as I can do the same for you," I smiled serenely

He looked as if he was going to explode.

He kissed me, roughly, with nothing but desire in his lips. I gave into him; let him do what he will. He had my shirt unbuttoned and lying on the bed next to us; he stopped for a moment and closed the curtains, and cast silencing charms on the bed. He looked at me in my bra, I wasn't flat but I was not well endowed either, but he looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing in the world he reached around the back of my body and unhooked my bra with one hand.

He kissed my lips, trailing kisses down my neck onto my chest, licking my breast and taking my nipple into his mouth, and then down to my stomach. He stopped and looked up at me as he unzipped my skirt. I gulped loudly and was probably blushing, but I couldn't tell with all the heat that was in my body. He slid the skirt off me and sucked in a breath. I was glad I had worn my matching set today; he looked absolutely ravenous as he took in my body. He looked up to me for my permission to take off my knickers and I nodded, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my lacy red thong and slowly pulling it off revealing an area no one but I had seen. He took in the sight in front of him, I kept trimmed down there not wanting to be disgusting, and he seemed to like it. He looked at me again and I nodded again he lowered his head to my inner thigh and kissed up my leg, biting lightly at every kiss. My body was over heating, it was too much for me

"Scorpius, please" I moaned and he obliged, he lowered his mouth to my clit and began to suck and twirl his tongue around it, it was the best feeling I had ever experienced, it was like liquid heat was in my lower abdomen. He reached his hand up to where his tongue was exploring me, and placed a finger near my opening. I took in a huge breath of air as he entered me with his hand, his tongue still flying over the sensitive area. It hurt at first but I got used to it and was getting hotter and was feeling the heat growing stronger. As he brought me closer and closer to the edge he increased speed. It was a feeling I couldn't control, it was like pure bliss taking over my body the liquid heat reaching to my fingertips. I was trying to be quiet but it was becoming hard, I was moaning his name when he thrust his fingers into me. I felt a break, my muscles contracted against his finger and all the liquid was released out of me. He came up from that looking content

"Wow!" I said, taking a deep breath

"Yeah, wow sure says it" he smiled

"Your turn" I said and he looked startled. I pushed him down on the bed so he was lying on his back. He still looked startled as I slowly climbed up his body on my hands and knees. I brought my lips to his and slowly brought my kisses down his chest, flicking my tongue over his nipple, and kissing his abs and settling on the V of his hips. I unzipped his pants and slid them off; his boxers were straining against his hardness. I pulled him out of his boxers and placed my hand on him. He took in a sudden gasp of air and I started to stroke him. He closed his eyes; I hoped I was doing this ok. I took him into my mouth and his breathing hitched again, I couldn't decide if I liked this or not, he tasted like sweat; salty but also sweet at the same time. I moved my mouth up and down his entire length and his breathing was becoming shallower as I increased speed. I had total control of what this boy was feeling, I put my hand on his length and pumped while sucking and licking the top. I could feel something tighten and I knew what was coming next. I pumped harder and moved my mouth faster against him, his breathing was very shallow now and he took in a huge breath and exploded into my mouth. It was salty, it tasted gross but it was worth every minute to have him under my control like that again. I raised my head out of his crotch and looked at him, he looked relieved, and he smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"I think that we should go to your house for Christmas" I said after a while, we were cuddling now and I had my bra and shirt back on. He nodded into my hair and we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note… still don't own any HP or recognizable things in this story.

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

"_Scorp you can't just hit people. You should feel guilty he did nothing wrong to you."_

"_HE HIT YOU ROSE I CANT JUST LET THAT GO!" he screamed at me, he had fought Ian, and Ian came back to the common room covered in blood from his nose and had a black eye. All he had said was 'Scorpius' and stalked to his room. _

"_THAT'S NOT YOUR BUISNESS WHAT HE DOES TO ME" I was infuriated he just butted into my life all the time. "YOU NEED TO STAY OUT OF MY LIFE" I screamed and smacked him across the face. He looked at me startled, "you just hit me," he said I nodded and walked away._

_~R~W~_

Everyone was headed home now for Christmas, Scorpius Al, Celeste and I were walking to Hogsmede station together. Al and Celeste had become very close after that day we had left them in that field. I was happy, my life was full, I had a wonderful boyfriend and great friends. This Christmas would be fun though, I was telling my parents about Scorpius. We boarded the train and headed to an empty compartment, Scorp was not very talkative today.

"What's wrong Scorp, you seem quiet, everything ok?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it baby."

We sat down and I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

~R~W~

There was something wrong, this looked wrong, I was on the Hogwarts express but it was dark and cold, I opened the compartment door and looked into the hall, nothing. Where is everyone?

"Hello?" I yelled into the empty hall. Nothing came back; I stepped out into the hall and fell, I had tripped over something. I looked down to what had tripped me; it was a hand, a human fucking hand. I screamed and ran down the hall. I ran to all of the cars and nobody was there, all of a sudden the train stopped. It jolted me onto the floor again. I stood and looked around, the lights that had been on flickered and turned off. I started crawling to the door out of the train. I ran head first into something hard but soft at the same time, legs. I stood up and reached my hands out to see if this body had a face, I found its face and the lights turned on again, it was Ian. "Miss me Rosie?"

~R~W~

I woke up screaming, I had been crying and sweat was covering my body. Scorpius was holding me and muttering into my hair that I was going to be alright. Albus and Celeste looked freaked out. I started crying again and did for over an hour. When I had started calming down again Albus finally asked what I had dreamed about.

"Him he was in my dream, I can't get rid of him." Immediately Scorp and Al knew who I was talking about. Celeste thought it was a good time to exit the compartment.

"What happened Rose, this is the third nightmare this week, and you need to talk to your mum about this."

I shook my head "I'm fine Scorp, Al, I just need something to eat honestly I'm fine." The rest of the trip went smoothly; I had eaten a couple cauldron cakes and a licorice wand and was feeling better. When we got to the platform Scorpius and I had a private goodbye so my parents would not freak out. And we parted ways, knowing we would see each other soon.

"Rosie, are you okay I heard about your fit on the train." My mother rushed up to me and embraced me tightly.

"Yeah mum I'm fine thanks; I just want to go home." I hugged my father and we headed home with Hugo.

After several days I finally thought it would be a good idea to bring it up with my mum, so I asked her to come to coffee with me. We headed to muggle London and went to a small coffee shop just down the street from where we lived. She had ordered a cappuccino and I ordered an Latte. When our drinks arrived I waited a while to begin talking.

"Mum, I have to talk to you; it's about Christmas this year."

She nodded and sipped her coffee. "Ok Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I just well, so I have a boyfriend at school and he invited us to dinner at his house on Christmas."

My mother was taken aback. "You're dating someone, since when, and why didn't you tell your father and I."

"Well mom because it's someone dad will not approve of"

"I'm sure your father will be fine with it, unless it's that Malfoy boy, then he'll have a fit."

"That's the problem mum, it is the Malfoy kid. Scorpius Malfoy and I are dating and have been for close to two months."

"Oh, well then, your father will be upset but I see no reason to not accept the offer though. If the Malfoy's want to put the past behind us, I am fully willing to as well."

I got up and hugged my mother I loved how understanding she was.

"Can you talk to dad before I do?" I asked sitting back down again.

"I can't tell you how to go about this but I can recommend that you tell him, not me."

I mean she had a point I needed to tell him, and deal with all the anger that came with it.

~R~W~

"Dad, can I talk to you for a couple minutes?" I asked knocking and stepping into his office at home.

"Yeah Rosie, you don't even have to ask, I never do work at home anyways, just play games on this computerizer thing your mother got me for my birthday." He said and motioned the seat next to his desk.

"Dad it's just called a computer," I laughed, "It's about Christmas this year actually, the family has been invited to the Malfoy Manor for Christmas dinner, and I need to go, it's expected of me, and they want my whole family to join us."

My dad's ears turned red, "NO ABOSOUTELY NOT!" I could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"Dad, Mom already said we were going, I was just warning you, the reason we have to go is, well I-I'm dating Scorpius, and we wanted to have Christmas together." I stated with finality in my voice.

My father's face went from red to white, his eyes opened wide and he started shaking.

Before he started to verbally attack me mum stepped into the room, "Now Ronald I have already owled the Malfoy's to inform them that we are going, I want no funny business." My dad looked like he was going to argue so I left the room.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I was looking forward to seeing Scorp again. I needed to go to get gifts for him and his family, guess I could do that now. I grabbed my coat and went to Diagon Alley. The next day was very tense; I could cut the air with a knife. My father had locked himself up in his room again and my mother was baking. I had wrapped the gifts, my parents were out shopping with Hugo, last minute of course and I was going to go take a bath and go to bed. I was drawing my bath when I heard a knock. I got to the door and opened it. A tall dark haired man, with a chiselled jaw line and dark eyes stood before me.

"Ian?"

"Miss me Rosie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note… sorry these are so short, but I am going to upload several at once for the next few chapters.

**Chapter 5: Help me**

_Ian was amazing he cared about me, he loved me, and he had told me so._

~R~W~

This was not happening. Ian was not in front of me, at my house.

"Rosie, are you going to stand there or are you going to let me in?" he smiled

"Ian I can't let you in, I was about to leave actually, so you have to go."

He pushed his way in the house and shut the door behind him; he looked around and settled on the clock. It said I was the only one at home and he knew he had time. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my room. I was crying now and I just wanted this to end, I needed to wake up now, this was all too real.

"Rose, you know I never got what I wanted out of our relationship, that is, you never gave it willingly."

"You know when I was expelled they took my wand, I have had to live like a fucking muggle because of you, it kills me, the way people look at me in Diagon Alley, like I'm the bad guy. I want to make you pay Rosie, you owe me."

"Please leave now, Ian, You can't be here, my parents are home soon and they will hurt you if they find you here with me."

He smiled, an evil smile, one that I knew too well." We still have time though."

He grabbed my hair again and threw me onto the bed; he ripped my shirt and pants off.

"Please don't Ian, Please, I know you your better than this."

He shook his head and continued undressing me roughly. His hands left mine for a moment to unzip his pants. He grabbed my legs and pulled me towards him, placed himself right at my opening and shoved himself into me. I screamed at the terrible pain; he just took what could never be given back. He thrust into me a for a while, I was crying and he seemed to be enjoying himself, he eventually came inside of me and pulled out; he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and cut my thigh, deep. He left me there naked and bleeding on my bed.

~R~W~

My parents came home just as I had finished healing the cut on my leg. I was clothed again and had changed the sheets, cleaning the bloody ones. I needed to shower; I got a towel and went to scrub again.

"Rosie, you here honey?" my mother called up the stairs.

"Yes." I was not ready to talk to anyone yet, except maybe Albus.

"Mum can I go to Al's for a couple hours I need to see him." I called back

"Yeah, Hugo is over there right now, just walk home with him when you're done."

I headed over to the Potters, knocking and opening the door.

"Hey Uncle Harry, is Al home?"

"Hey Rose, Yeah he is in his room."

I walked to his room and knocked; when he opened he looked like he had just woken up.

"What's up Posy, why are you at my house at six am."

I couldn't answer, I knew it was six in the evening but I couldn't talk, I burst into tears. Upon seeing this Al grabbed me and pulled me into his room, shutting the door.

"Rose, what's wrong, Scorp didn't say anything did he?"

I shook my head "Ian." I said and started crying again. Al's grip around me tightened at his name.

"What did he do Rose?" he said through clenched teeth

"Hurt me, took it, wasn't his." I couldn't talk I was crying so hard.

"What did he take Rose, how did he hurt you?" he looked worried again

"Wasn't ready, it hurt so bad Al, he-he God he raped me."

Al went quiet. "No not you, Oh Merlin"

I started crying all over again and this time I couldn't stop. Sobs wracked my body I don't know how long I was there but Al had come and gone and had given me a drink. I fell asleep after that and I don't remember anything.

~R~W~

I woke up in my bed wrapped in blankets and surrounded by Albus, Mum and Aunt Ginny.

"What happened, how did I get home?"

"I carried you Rose, you needed sleep so I gave you a sleeping potion and brought you back here."

Ok so it was Christmas today and here I was stuck in bed being depressed. I went to get up and was immediately pushed back down.

"Rose you are staying in bed for a while, I have owled the Malfoy's so they know we cannot show up tonight.

"You didn't tell them did you?" No they couldn't tell Scorpius he couldn't know yet, he would think I was disgusting.

"No we didn't tell Scorp or his family Rose" Al had spoken up.

"Can I sleep again, I feel sick." I asked

"Of course baby, we want you to feel better." My Aunt Ginny said.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

~R~W~

"Oh My God, Rosie please I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Scorp, it wasn't any one's fault except for Ian. You can't change the past."

Scorpius was here, did he know, I opened my eyes a little, just enough to see what was happening.

"Please Al can't you tell me what happened, I have to know."  
Al shook his head "That's Rose's place to tell you, not mine."

"Tell him Al, for me I can't." I said I just wanted him to know.

"You sure you want me to tell him?"

I nodded

"Scorp when Ian came here last night he, from what I have heard, pulled her into her bed, raped her and attempted to sever an artery in her leg."

I was crying again. Scorp came and wrapped his arms around me

"I-I'm sorry Scorpius I couldn't stop him and he wouldn't listen to reason and it hurt so bad."

He held me tighter and I cried myself to sleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note … is still don't own any thing that is related to HP or any recognizable thing in my story.

Chapter 6: Since When?

"_Rose can't you understand, he is using you, he just wants to date you because your parents are famous." I tried to explain to her._

"_You're lying he would never do that Scorp. I know him better than you." _

"_I can't believe you want to trust him over me, we have been best friends since first year."_

"_And I can't believe you are making me choose between my boyfriend and my best friends." She yelled in my face and stormed out of the common room._

~S~M~

I was going to kill Ian if it was the last thing I ever did. He ruined my Rose, she is mine and he took her, what had belonged to me. I was in her room on her bed; she had fallen asleep in my arms, crying again. She looked so innocent, so peaceful, and I noticed things I had never noticed, she had a ton of little freckles, even on her eyelids. Her pink lips were pursed like a little child and dried tears adorned her cheeks. I kissed her small forehead and leaned my head back and thought for a while. It had been a hard day, I found out Rose had been attacked again. When I had found out I flooed here immediately and ran to her room, she had been sleeping and Al was sitting by her bed crying again. But that was yesterday, I had not left her side since I got here and she had slept most of the time

I woke up later and looked around. Where was Rose? I jumped out of bed and ran around the room frantically looking for her, in the bathroom and the closet. I heard her voice coming from downstairs and I sprinted out of the door. She was eating lunch, had I slept that long?

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Al greeted me. When I walked into the room she looked up at me with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I greeted her family and sat down across the table from her. Her mom gave me a sandwich that I didn't eat, I couldn't eat, I was looking at Rose for the entirety of the meal. She looked up every once in a while, and looked away immediately when she saw me looking at her.

I had become so entranced with watching for some sort of change in her, I didn't hear her mother talking to me. Hugo nudged me hard in the ribs.

"Pardon?" I asked stupidly

"I said we are going to St. Mungos later today, did you want to go home and freshen up and meet us back here in a few hours?" her mum asked again, slightly bemused.

"I'm fine staying with Rose, if it's ok with you." I couldn't even look at her right now.

"If it's fine with Rose, it's fine with me." She finished and everyone looked at Rose. If she had any color in her face to begin with she would have blushed, but the only noticeable change was you could see some pink go back into her cheeks.

"I need to talk to him." She said quietly and took a large bite of her sandwich. I nodded and asked where the shower was, I needed to get clean.

"Upstairs, fifth door on the right"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley may I use it?"

She laughed; the same laugh as Rose, a quiet chuckle under her breath. "Of course and you can call me Hermione, I can get some of Hugo's old clothes out for you, if you want, he is a bit taller than you are." She smiled.

"That would be nice of you, Hermione," I said with some trepidation. I excused myself from the table and went to shower. It was a very large room with a sunken bathtub and a small shower in the corner; I stripped my clothes off and turned it on. Rose said her thinking spot was the library; well mine was right here, if I had trouble, with anything, I took a shower. What did I need to do to make things better between us again, did she hate me because I couldn't stop what happened, what if she broke up with me. I couldn't deal with all of these running through my head so I thought instead of how I was going to find Ian. He had to live close by, why would he go to all of that trouble just for what he did. That sick twisted bastard was going to pay. I heard a small click and opened my eyes; Rose had come into the bathroom with a pile of clothes for me to wear. She placed them on the counter and walked over to me. She was wearing just a small tank top and short shorts; she slowly pulled them off, leaving her in just her underwear. She continued stripping off her remaining clothing and when she was fully bare she opened the shower door. I didn't know what I was expecting but I know I didn't expect what happened next, she pulled the door closed and pressed her body against mine. She leaned up and looked at me, eyes hungry.

"Kiss me" she whispered, and I obliged. After two months of kissing Rose I knew what she kissed like, and this was not how she kissed. I pulled away; she whined in protest and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No Rose, this isn't you, stop" I protested,

"It is Scorpius, please I need to be loved after what I've been through, properly, and only you can do it." She whispered into my ear. I wanted to so bad, but I knew this was not my Rose.

"No" with all of my will power I pushed my girlfriend away from me and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself, I grabbed the clothes she had brought in and walked out of the bathroom, wishing I didn't have to.

~S~M~

We apparatrated to St. Mungos with Rose in tow, I had told her mum what she had done in the shower and how she was not acting like her usual self, and her mother deemed her unable to take care of herself, so she took her wand. Rose didn't seem to notice, she was holding onto Hugo's arm like a little kid would hold onto their father. The receptionist was very chipper, until we told her Roses name and she immediately changed from happy to concern. I hated when people changed when they heard our last names, it was like we were our parents. She sent us to the waiting room on the trauma floor. Our healers name was Healer Patil; she had gone to school the same year as our parents. She recognized Hermione and greeted her warmly. After the general to do's in the open area, she brought us into a personal room, she asked what had happened and Mrs. Weasley told her. Rose, before she had gone psychotic, had said in exact details what had happened, without being to gruesome. Healer Patil had grimaced when she had heard what had happened. Rose was sitting on the examination bed swinging her legs slightly, with a dazed look on her face. I grabbed her hand and she jumped, but took it without much argument.

"Alright, Rose, can I ask you a few questions?"

Rose nodded "Sure"

"Alright, Rose what day were you born?"

"October 13th 2006"

"Good, good, what year is it now?"

"2024"

"Ok good, now what was the last thing you remember from the night of the attack?"

Roses eyes went wide, tears were pooling in them, "I-I can't, I don't want to"

"That's ok Rose, Hermione, I just need to run some tests on her, pregnancy, and mental stability."

"Pregnancy?" She couldn't be pregnant

"Yes it's just a precaution just to make sure." Healer Patil said with gentility.

"Alright, thank you Padma" Hermione said and Healer Patil walked out of the room. Rose had silent tears running down her face and was shaking slightly; I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head. "It's okay Rose, it will all be okay."

Padma came back in a minute later with a large piece of machinery, it had spinning bits and what looked like a pair of glasses, it was probably for the mental stability test, it was menacing though.

"Rose can you lie on your back for me, so I can check for pregnancy. Rose obliged and Padma came over to her and waved her wand over Roses stomach, a small X appeared above her pelvis. I sighed with relief when I saw this.

"Good news is that you are not pregnant, can you sit up now for me?" Rose sat up and crossed her legs. Padma brought the headpiece over to Rose and placed it gingerly onto her head, the glasses sat over her eyes, and it started spinning and buzzing. After a minute or two the spinning stopped and Healer Patil took the device from her head.

"I'll go get the results and be right back" she exited with the machine and returned after a minute or two, with a slip of parchment.

"Well, I have some bad news, Rose has Post-Traumatic stress disorder or PTSD, it is not uncommon after what she has gone through, but she also has some very bizarre brain activity going on."

"What does that mean, what do we need to do?" Hermione asked the healer.

"There is nothing you can do, we can give her a potion for the PTSD so it goes away, that is easy to fix but the brain activity, well we will have to see, can you book an appointment with me for next Tuesday and we can see how it goes from there."

"That sounds great Padma, thank you so much"

"It's my job Hermione, and you know I would do anything for your family, I'll go get the potion then, and you can be on your way." And she exited the room.

Rose took the potions she needed and we left the hospital. Rose was mostly back to normal, she was happy and cheery again, the potion was doing amazing things for her. I took her family to my house for dinner, so they could meet my parents, who wanted to meet Rose.

We apparated to the front door, we lived in the old manor that had belonged to my grandfather in the second war. I saw Hermione cringe and hesitate before stepping into our foyer.

"Master Scorpius brought guests; shall I go tell the mistress?"

"Yes please Poppy, and can you get me the gifts from the drawing room." I had gotten gifts for her family, and of course Rose.

"Yes sir" and with a loud pop she disappeared

"House elves, how many do you have?" asked Hermione

"Two; Poppy and Venice, they are paid weekly, they want to work for my family." I added.

She smiled; I knew that she had started a house elf rights group in her years in Hogwarts.

"We can head to the sitting room if you like; it is a lot warmer in there" I led them to a room off to the left of the foyer. Poppy had brought the gifts in here and there was tea sitting on the table in the corner.

"Welcome to the Malfoy Manor" a voice echoed through the room, and from the doorway emerged my father and mother, hand in hand.

"Hello Draco, how have you been?" Hermione asked

"Good, good, and yourself Grang-Weasley, sorry I'm not used to saying that." My father stuck his hand out to shake hers, she accepted with a smile.

"You have a lovely home" Rose said quietly from next to me

"And you must be Rose, Scorpius told me about you, smartest witch of her age, just like her mother, if I recall." Draco said. Roses mum blushed.

We kept small talk for a while, and Rose was sitting very close to me on the loveseat. She was warm, like sitting with my own personal heater; I don't know why she was so warm. I reached a hand up and put it on her forehead; she was burning up, I got up and got a cold towel from the bathroom off of the room. I put it on the back of her neck she shivered and curled up next to me.

"Dad, Mrs. Weasley, may I take Rose home, she has a fever and I think she should be in bed."  
"Of course, did you need me to come with you?" Hermione asked

"I should be fine, unless Rose needs you" I looked at Rose expectantly for a response

"Scorp can take me home mum, stay and talk with the Malfoy's, Merlin knows you will be spending time with each other." I laughed; guess she planned on keeping me around. I grabbed her hand and we excused ourselves and apparated back to her house.

"Rose you need to get to bed, you have a fever." I said, and she smiled.

"Fever Fudge, I love my Uncle George, he sent it to me for just such emergencies" she said popping a small purple piece of fudge into her mouth. I reached up to feel her forehead and the fever was gone. I smiled "So why did you do that? I thought it was going well."

She tilted her head back and let out a small laugh, "Why do you think, Scorp where are we now? And who is with us?" she said

"Nobody is with us and we're in your hou- oh I get it you wanted to be alone."

"Exactly" she whispered and ran up the stairs. I stood there for a moment unsure what to do, when she appeared at the top of the steps. "Well are you coming or not?" she asked, I needed no further prompting I bolted up the stairs after her and stopped at the top, looking around.

"Rose, where are you?" I yelled

It was silent for a moment and I heard a small yell of triumph, as Rose jumped onto my back.

"Rose, what are you doing?"

"Well, we haven't been together mentally for a while and I feel great, I think that potion worked."

I smiled, I had my Rose back.

She kissed me on the top of my head and pointed towards her room, "Onward" she yelled. I got us into her room and flipped her over my shoulder, she screamed and I carried her wedding style to the bed where I placed her on the blankets and crawled up next to her, wrapping her in my arms.

"I missed this Scorp" she whispered and cuddled into my chest.

"Me too, Rose" I said back and put my finger under her chin and pulled her face up to look at me.

"You're beautiful Rose" I murmured and pressed my lips to hers lightly. She wrapped her arms up and around my neck; refusing to let me pull away. Her lips moved softly against mine, cautious, scared. Other than just being with her I missed this, the electricity I felt when her lips pressed against mine. She tasted amazing, but I couldn't place it, it was unique to her. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, inviting her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue found mine and began a slow battle for dominance, it was slow and delicious. I rolled over top of her, putting my weight on my elbows and knees, hovering. She wrapped her legs around my hips and laughed on my mouth. I knew she only did this when she wanted to be in control. I reluctantly rolled over onto my back and pulled her on top of me she laughed again, she had wanted this she sat up, hips on mine.

"You know me so well" she said, I sat up and she fell back a bit so she was straddling my lap and she pulled her hair up in a messy looking bun.

"I love you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, ignorance and all" she said and blushed "you've been so understanding and perfect, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

I'm sure I was beaming; this was perfect, the girl I loved, and had since fifth year, loved me back.

I kissed her with as much passion as I could muster, and when I pulled away I whispered into her ear

"I love you too Rose"


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note- sorry it took so long for the last chapter I had my computer taken away, (I'm stuck at the worst boarding school in history) but anyways I'll try to write faster :D

Chapter 7: Perfection

~R~W~

I was so scared he wouldn't say it back; it took all of my effort to say those things, what with Ian running through my head. Three little words, eight letters and my heart was happier for the day.

"I love you too Rose" was all he said, and I died. I leaned down and kissed him. I heard the front door open and footsteps walking into the hall, then the door slammed and I heard my father trip and cursed the floor.

"Anyone home, Rose, are you here, mum told me you came home early from the Manor." I heard his footsteps walking up the steps and jumped off of the bed.

"Dad, I'm in my room" I yelled though the door. Scorpius looked at me frantically, I pointed to the closet and he ran and silently closed the door. I smiled towards the door that had closed when the other door in my room opened.

"Rose hey baby, I just got home from visiting your Uncle George and Aunt Angelina in Ireland. How was your week, I'm sorry I missed Christmas this year but George said he needed me to help with the shop that was opening there so I went." He had a big rucksack in his hands and looked a little worse for wear but was smiling ear to ear.

"Your mother told me what happened Rose, just today, and I came home as soon as I could, I'm so sorry Rosie," I had been looking shoes and when I looked up at my dad I saw a tear running from his eye to his straggly beard. I had never seen my dad cry, I always thought that he was too strong to cry, that he had seen too much in his life. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close to me.

"I missed you Dad" I said and he hugged me tighter. I felt that familiar burning in the back of my throat; I pulled out of his hug and looked up at him. His blue eyes were filled with tears. I smiled up at him and he gave me a weak smile back.

"Rose, I should have been there, I should have been there to protect you, but George had sent a patronus to the leaky cauldron where we were eating, he said it was urgent, so I dissapparated. I should have said I would come after Christmas." Tears were leaking out of his eyes again and he looked so sorry.

"Dad, I will be ok, I promise, its hard sometimes but just like everything else that Ian has done I can move on, though this may take a while longer." I said quietly. My dad's head rose and he looked up at me.

"What else has this boy done to you?" he asked, the tears had stopped falling and he looked about ready to kill someone.

"Dad, it's just little stuff –" I started

"Rose! WHAT DID HE DO?" he roared

"Merlin's Beard Dad, no need to yell." I said quietly back.

I started to tell him, from the first time he had ever hit me, up until the other night. By the time I had finished my father's ears were beet red, an ungodly trait I had gladly not inherited.

"Rose, can you tell all of that to Uncle Harry, I want this boy to go to Azkaban, you say he has no wand?" I nodded,

"Headmaster Neville broke it in half after he used the Cruciatus curse on me" I said quietly.

"If I knew about this" he started, I felt a speech coming "Rose! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he demanded.

"Because I knew you would react like this Dad" I said even quieter. He stood and threw his rucksack onto my bed

"Rose there are gifts in there from me and George's family, I have to go talk to Harry, I'll be back later" and he stormed out of the room. When I heard the front door slam and a little pop that signaled he had gone, Scorpius came out of the closet.

"Well, that was interesting, to say the least" he laughed and sat down next to me. I pulled the rucksack over to me, and opened it. Inside was a prodigious amount of Gifts. I pulled out the first one and it was addressed to me from Roxy. It looked like she sent me a book, so I opened it and looked at the cover and staring back at me was a very compromising position between two muggles. I laughed out loud and passed the book onto Scorpius.

"Very, uh, provocative don't you think." He said and laughed. I don't know how I felt about the book; Roxy didn't know what had happened with Ian. I laughed along with Scorpius and looked up into his eyes, even though his face was smiling his eyes were cautious, worried. He looked like he was trying to make sure I was okay with the gift. I continued opening gifts; I got some crazy new inventions from Uncle Fred, some more skiving snack boxes and a new Wonder Witch potion Super date Saver. I laughed at these and continued. I found a small box from my dad near the bottom of the pile for me. I opened the wrapping a small green velvet box was under the silvery wrapping. I smiled and lifted the top, inside was the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen. It had a small gold chain, and in the middle of the chain was the thing that made the gift. A Gryffindor lion and a Slytherin snake were intertwined, showing that the two houses could live together.

"Can you help me?" I asked Scorpius and he grabbed the clasps from my hands and I lifted my hair. He fastened the chain and I turned around to face him again.

"It's beautiful Rose, the two houses of your family working together so well" he smiled at me.

I chuckled and went to look in the mirror, it was beautiful, and it must have cost so much. I walked back to my bed and found another present in the place of my seat. It was addressed to Rose love Scorpius.

"You didn't have to get me anything, we went over this, I told you not to spend any money on me" I said gently as I sat down, picking up the parcel.

"We did, but I didn't listen" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and opened the gift. Inside was a key a small silver key in a box.

"What is this?" I asked stupidly

"This, Rose dear, is only one part of the gift." He winked at me

"You are so infuriating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, we said that there were no big gifts" I practically yelled at him.

"This is not a big gift, I promise, just something little. But you have to wait until you go back to school to find out what it is."

I mumbled that he was aggravating and walked out of the room, Scorpius on my heels. I headed down to the kitchen and got some coffee, I knew Scorpius hated coffee so I got him a mug and a tea bag from the cupboard.

"Thank you" he muttered and sat down at the table.

"We have to talk before we go back to school tomorrow, and now is a good time seeing as how we are alone and this is a rather private matter." I said and he looked up from his tea

"Alright but I'm going to assume that since you just told me that you loved me, that this is not a 'were over' talk" he rebuked. I nodded

"No, of course not, but I do need to talk to you about when we go back to school. How we say the winter holidays went; can you not bring up any of what happened." I asked a note of pleading in my voice.

"Rose I would never, that is not my business to share, with anyone." This was why I liked him so much; he just got it, never said too much but just the right thing.

"Thank you" I muttered as I yawned.

"Rose, I think that you need to go to sleep, it's been a hard day, go rest, and I'll wait till someone comes home till I leave." I nodded in consent and headed up to my room, he kissed me goodnight and said he's see me tomorrow at school.

The next day was utterly disorganized, my house was a disaster, my mother was running ragged trying to get everything squared away and my father was of no help, sitting reading the _Prophet _drinking coffee.

"Ronald, would you please help with something instead of sitting there on your ass" my mother shrieked at my father who jumped up immediately and started helping. I laughed at the stupidity of my family and headed up to my room. Widge, my owl was sitting on the windowsill with a letter on her leg. That was funny; I didn't remember sending her out. I went over and gave her an owl nut and took the letter from her leg.

_Rose, _

_My dear, this is my first warning, stop seeing Scorpius or I will have to deal with him._

_IM_

I looked around the room, there was nobody in the room with me, and how did he get Widge to deliver this. I looked at my owl, nothing out of the ordinary; I shoved the letter into my trunk and tried to forget about it.

We flooed back around eleven that morning. Hugo and I were followed closely by Al and Lily. I went straight to the Heads dorm and unpacked. When the letter was the only thing left in the trunk I picked it up again and examined it. It was Ian's handwriting, but how did he know that I was dating Scorpius, and what had he meant by 'deal with him'? I stood and threw the letter into the fireplace and with a wave of my wand, which my mother had given back this morning, I lit a fire.

Scorpius didn't show up that day, or the next, and I was starting to get worried what if Ian had done something to him. I had written several letters to his house and he had not replied, nor his parents. It was hard to focus on classes when you had so much on your mind, I had been excused from several of my classes, claiming that I felt ill and was sent to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was getting to know me very well with all of the talks we had over calming potions.

It had been over a month and Scorpius was still not back at school, so as the Head Girl I saw fit to ask where my partner had gone.

"Uncle Neville, do you know where Malfoy is, it is becoming quite hard to deal with all of the Head duties by myself." I asked later one afternoon, he seemed perplexed by my question.

"He's back Rose, has he not been doing his Head duties?" he said with a look of astonishment on his face. He was back all this time and he didn't even say hello, what the bloody hell was that.

I continued looking for him, finally I found him, though I didn't recognize him at first; he had dyed his hair and was not wearing what he usually did, he was dressed like a muggle.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy, what the hell happened to you, why didn't you even talk to me, or go to our dorm, and why did you do to your hair?" I asked him as calm as I could be, my boyfriend had been ignoring me for a month; I was freaking out a bit.

"Rose, if it wasn't obvious; we're over, I don't like ignorant little sluts that have sex with their exes and expect me do still date them." He said acidly and walked off. I stood in the hall, people staring at me, sniggering. What just happened, that was not Scorpius he would never say that I asked him not to and he knows how hard it is for me to know what Ian did without him telling a hall full of people.

"Get to class" I yelled, and my voice broke, the tears were burning my eyes and this feeling of utter aloneness spreading through my body. I snapped and started crying, I was sobbing in a hall full of people who just stood there and stared.

"Move, move, I need to get to Rose" I heard a voice coming through the crowd "Rose, get up, come on, I'll get you to your room, let's go" arms wrapped around my torso and pulled me into a standing position, but I couldn't hold that and I collapsed into the tall person holding me up. He lifted me up and carried me to my room.

"What happened Rose" asked the voice as he sat me down on the bed. I finally opened my eyes and saw Al, a worried look on his face.

"S-Scorp h-he told eve-everyone" I sobbed

"Rose honey I can't understand you can you calm down a bit?" Al asked

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Scorpius broke up wi-with me and told the hall th-that I slept with Ian while dating him." I stuttered, trying to keep composure. Al looked astounded.

"He told all of those people? Why what's wrong with him lately anyways, he hasn't been talking to me"

I shook my head and started crying again.

"It's not like him to do that, I asked him not to, something's wrong Al and I don't know what it is." I added hoping to merlin that he understood

"I know, I'll look into it Rose, it's absolutely bizarre." He said "Now go to sleep for a while, I'll get Professor Neville up here to talk to you."

"Don't leave Al, I can't be alone, please" I begged and he complied he sat on my bed until I feel asleep, I know this because when I woke up he was gone and Professor Neville was in a chair next to me.

"Uncle Neville, what happened?" I asked and sat up looking around, I was no longer in the dorm but in the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey was attending a bed down the ward.

"Well Albus came to get me and told me all that happened, I'm sorry for what happened over holidays, and he told me that he thought something was wrong with Scorpius, so we have him in a bed down the ward, I believe you saw Madame Pomfrey attending to him. We think he is under the Imperius Curse, cast by who, we don't know." He said gently and I looked back over to the bed that the nurse was attending, once again I didn't see the reassuring sight of the pale blonde hair but the dark brown that I had grown so quickly to hate. I couldn't look at him, he was not my Scorpius, I looked back at my uncle Neville who was watching me apprehensively.

"Uncle Neville, can I go?" I asked I didn't want to be in the same room as him.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Rose, I'm sorry you have to stay here until we can leave you to be by yourself, without harm." He said softly I just nodded my head

"Can you owl my parents?"

"I already have, and Harry, they are on their way now; Harry to see Scorpius about the curse." He answered almost immediately.

"OK, can I have some time to myself," I asked and he smiled and left me in my bed. As I sat there, I thought back to what had happened, he had been alone for one day and he apparently was put under the Imperius curse. I could think of only one person who would want to control Scorp. Ian. My mind was going a thousand miles an hour and without wanting to I got out of my bed and walked over to Scorpius' bed. I don't know how long I stood there but when he woke up he gave me a look of loathing, why did he hate me so much?

"Scorp, what did Ian do to you?" I whispered so only he could hear me.

He stared at me, his eyes going from hard grey to a soft look of remorse.

"Rose?" he asked, I was perplexed; he sounded softer more like himself, like my Scorpius.

"Scorp, who did this, what happened?" I demanded as soon as I recognized his voice again.

"Rose, why am I in the Hospital wing, was I in an accident, I remember I was walking the couple meters to my gate after I had apparated and I was attacked, but everything is black after that." He muttered and stifled a yawn.

"Oh, Scorp, I'm so glad your back" I gave him a huge hug "it was terrible, I thought something had happened and you just couldn't get back, but Uncle Neville said you got back and then I found you and you were so terrible to me, you dumped me and told a hall full of people what happened over the holidays." I said so quickly and in one breath that I collapsed onto his bed, sitting at his knees.

"What did I do, I didn't catch that Rose" he semi-laughed

"You dumped me, and told a whole hall full of people what Ian did over the Holidays" I said, slower this time.

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing, I don't even remember coming back home after I visited you." He said and I heard the remorse in his words

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his, but there was a problem, I felt nothing, no spark no gentle hands reaching around the back of my head, just emptiness. I pulled back and looked back into his eyes they had returned to the steely hard grey again. I gasped and tried to pull away; he grabbed my hands and pulled my ear to his mouth.

"Rose, I told you that I would deal with him, now, you will say this was nothing and will be in the owlry tonight at midnight, got it?" he whispered sending chills down my spine. I nodded and he let me go, I scrambled out of his reach and ran out of the room, down the hall and into the headmaster's office.

"Uncle Neville, I'm sorry this was a giant mistake, nothing's wrong, please send everyone back, I'm fine and Scorpius is too, we talked and he was completely normal."

He just stood there and gawked at me

"What, Rose, only moments ago you said something was wrong with him."

I shook my head violently

"No, nothing is wrong, please listen to me" I pleaded

"Rose" he said hesitantly "Only if you're sure"

"I am" I responded quickly "may I be excused I have to use the toilet, please just trust me" I said as I ran out of the room and to the nearest girls room, where I proceeded to vomit up everything that was in my stomach. Ian, why him, why now? Right when I was finally becoming somewhat happy, he always had to ruin everything.

"Rose?" a small voice came from outside the stall

"What" I snapped

"It's Lily, I saw you run in here, are you okay?" she asked tentatively

""Yes Lil, I am, thank you." I lied.

"Alright, I'm here if you need me, oh and Scorpius was looking for you" she said and I waited until her steps had faded until I let the sobs wrack my body.

"Rose" his voice rang through the washroom, echoing on the cold stone walls.

"Yes" I said, barely controlling my voice

"Come here, Now" he demanded sternly.

I stood from where I was sitting on the dirty ground and walked out of the washroom.

"Rose, did you talk to Professor Longbottom" he asked and I was so scared I could only nod.

"Good, good, now I have changed the time we are leaving, we leave now, let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the owlry.

"Scorp, what happened?" I begged "what did he do to you?"

"Shut the fuck up, you know nothing" he spat at me and kept pulling me down the hall.

He shoved me onto a new looking broomstick, in front of him and kicked off. I saw kids look up at us, but to them it was nothing out of the ordinary, just another couple going for a ride.

"Say goodbye Rose, this is the last time you'll ever see this place" I was now too scared to cry, he was saying I was going to die, I just sat on the broom with Scorpius' cold heat radiating against my back. We left the grounds and he brought me to a small cave outside the border of Hogsmede and pulled me off the broom. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and apparated us to a new destination.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: hey just saying I like if you Review makes me feel a tiny bit better about my writing.

Chapter 8: What next

I woke up tied, arms behind me, attached to something warm and rough. I lifted my head and looked around, from the little light there was I saw that I was attached to another person.

"Hey" I said tugging my hands "Are you awake?" I asked

"Rose, is that you?"

"Scorp, Oh my god is that really you"

"Yeah I woke up a while ago and I don't really remember how I got here, where are we?" he questioned

"I have no clue"

The door opened and a sliver of golden light appeared on the wall above us.

"Finally awake then are we?" Ian asked into the room.

"Where are we Ian" I demanded

"Now Rose, dear, you are in a delicate situation, there is need to be polite, so exercise that trait." He said casually back.

"Ian, what do you want with me, why can't you leave Scorpius out of this, I know you just want me. Please Ian, let him go." I begged

"No can do, he is of great importance to my plan" he said

Now, since you are locked in this lovely room, I see no need to keep you tied together" And with a small flash of blue light my hands were released, and the door closed and I heard the bolt slide closed.

"Scorp" I scrambled to turn around, his hair was slowly fading from the dark brown and his hair was rather vibrant in the darkness. I reached forward and found him, wrapping my arms around him.

"It's ok, I promise Rose, it'll be okay, I'm here" he held me tighter and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"What did we do, why can't we be a normal couple." I said, voice shaking

"I don't know Rose, I'm not sure why you have such a terrible taste in men" he laughed

"This is not funny Scorp, please be serious, I' really scared here, he is twisted and I'm scared what if he kills you."

"Rose, I'll be fine, he won't touch me, I can handle things myself." He promised

I curled up into him and we sat there for god knows how long, listening to the sounds coming from the other side of that door. Every once in a while a scream would emanate from that oblivion, and I would cringe.

"Rose, I will protect you this time, he won't hurt you, I won't let him"

My response was interrupted by the door opening once again, the golden light shone on our faces, burning my eyes.

"Both of you, come here, now" he demanded

Scorpius stood and pulled me up with him. We staggered towards the door; I was shaking so hard that Scorpius had to hold me up.

"Good, now come with me." He said and walked down the golden hall.

He led us to a small room with stone walls and a wooden floor; there was a single chair with chains hanging from it.

"Ian, please, no, you don't have to do this" I pleaded with him

Ian took a seat in the chair and motioned to the floor for us to sit. Scorpius led us to a spot far enough away from Ian but close enough that we could hear him

"So, Rose, big surprise hey, me showing up at Christmas wasn't it" he said, and smirked, I felt Scorp tense up behind me.

"Yes, a bit of a shock, why did you show up" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"All in good time Rosie" he smirked again "But you are probably wondering why you are here with Scorpius, are you not?"

I nodded and he laughed

"Of course you are, I didn't even have to ask, well my dear, this boy is my leverage, I have a plan you see, and you two are simply pawns in the game."

"Why him, why not someone else, why me Ian"

He laughed "Why you, Rose, really I didn't take you for an idiot, you because well you are the daughter of the great Ron and Hermione Weasley, him just because it would get you here."

I shook my head, trying to get a grip on what he was saying, he was using me, not because he hated me but because he hated my parents, or wanted something from them.

"I'll do anything you want, just let him go" I nodded my head at Scorp, who just held my hand tighter

"No" he said simply

"Please what do you want, money? Fame? What Ian just tell me, I can get my parents and Uncle to get whatever you want."

He laughed

"Do you think I want anything as trivial as that, fame and money, no my dear, I want your family to suffer, just like you made mine. You see, my father, Rodolphus Lestrange, and my mother Sam McNeil, yes I am the son of one of the greatest death eaters that ever lived, and if I remember correctly, your grandma killed my mother. I want revenge, and it will happen." He looked crazed, almost beyond the insane I had seen so many times before.

"Ian, why is your last name not Lestrange then?" Scorpius asked

"You really are one of the stupidest people I have ever met. Do you honestly think I would keep my last name after the second war, no you idiot, I took my mother's name, and when my father died he told me to seek his revenge for him."

"Ian, whatever my family did to yours, I can fix it, just let me talk to them" I said with a note of exasperation in my voice

"No, Rose, you won't be talking to your family again" he said and stood from the chair.

"Ian" Scorpius said with a hint of a threat in his voice.

"No, you can't stop me, this plan is going to work" he laughed and I cringed as he lunged to grab me.

"Ian, you don't touch her" Scorpius shouted at him shoving his hand away from me

Ian stood up again and looked at Scorpius with a look of pure loathing.

"You stopped me from doing this last time, you told Professor Longbottom what I did, this whole business would have been done a year and a half ago" he spat at Scorpius "You are nothing like your family, you worthless piece of shit, why can't you be more like your father, or grandfather."

"Because I'm not scum that seems to think they can treat anyone the way they want." He retorted

Ian pulled his hand back and I let out a scream as the punch hit Scorpius right square in the nose. Scorpius didn't flinch, his nose was gushing blood, but he stood and looked at Ian with great disdain.

"Now, Scorp" Ian said pointing my wand at me "don't do anything you'll regret"

Scorpius looked at the wand and then at me, he came around from where he was and stood right in front of me.

"Scorp" I pleaded "move, just go sit down, I have to do what he says"

"No, Rose" Scorpius said hardly

Ian raised the wand and a flash of red light shot at Scorpius, he took the spell straight to his chest, and he landed on the ground with a thud, screaming.

"Scorpius" I screamed and jumped over to where he was lying. His body was twitching on the ground; he was writhing and screaming still.

"Stop, Ian, please stop," I cried at him and he lifted his wand off of him. I looked back at Scorpius; he had tears running down his face. I reached my hand and wiped his face.

"Get up" Ian demanded

I stood and grabbed Scorpius' arm and pulled him up with me

"Come with me" he said and gestured to the door. I pulled Scorpius along to the door and we headed out of the room at wand point. He took us to a small room that had one small window near the roof, and told us to wait here. When the door closed I sat Scorpius down and looked over him.

"Rose, I'm fine" he said weakly his eyes were bloodshot and his face was very pale.

"Just lie down, ok, I'm so sorry Scor, you didn't need to do that for me." I said and he placed his head on my lap and I started stroking his hair.

"I know, but I didn't want you to have to deal with that again." He said quietly, and we went silent again. I was scared, I had no idea what he was going to do to us, if I was going to ever see my mum and dad again, and what about Hugo and Al. no matter how scared I was I needed to stay calm, I couldn't let Ian see me break, he was looking for that. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but eventually the door opened again and in stepped Ian followed by two large looking men.

"Get up Rose, come with me" he said and the two men behind him cracked their fingers menacingly. I took his head off of my lap, stood and walked over to the door.

He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me into the hallway. I followed complacently, he didn't seem too happy to be doing whatever he was told.

"Rose, I never wanted this for you; I hope you know, I was just doing what I was told. I care about you, I do, but I have to do this."

I was confused, I looked at him and he had sympathy in his eyes, like he meant it.

"You don't have to, just let us go, or call my Uncle Harry, he can help you."

He grabbed my arm tighter and got a glossy look back into his eyes.

"It's your dad" I whispered, he didn't answer just led me into a room by myself; it had a camera and a chair. I sat in the chair as told and he went behind the camera.

"Ok so you are going to ask for your Uncle to come get you, it's basically him for you two."

"Where are we, where do I say he goes?" I asked

"Oh were sending a port key with the owl, if he so chooses to give his life for yours." He said

"Here we go" he pointed his fingers at me and I started to talk it was as if I was on autopilot.

"Uncle Harry, It's Rose, um, so I am stuck here, not sure where, with Scorpius Malfoy, and the people who are keeping me here say that they want you for us. Ian McMillan and his Father, Rodolphus Lestrange, are expecting a trade, and they will probably kill us if you don't, if they do, tell my parents and brother I love them." I had stopped talking and Ian was gesturing me to continue but I had started crying. "Don't do it Uncle Harry" I had started, Ian pointed his wand at me and a flash of red light hit me and the excruciating pain hit my body again. I fell out of my chair and the pain stopped. The red light was off and I felt hands pull me up and back down the hall, after about two feet I passed out. I woke up with Scorpius next to me whispering to me, saying that I was going to be ok and how much he loved me. I smiled and sat up, I was still in that stupid room, cold and wet.

"Hey" he said and slid closer to me.

"Hey" I replied and wrapped my arms around him

A loud bang blasted into the room and my Uncle stood in the hole in the wall, covered in blood.


End file.
